The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) is a matrix center within the Mayo Clinic / Mayo Medical School. The Center is made up of 351 members from 87 departments and divisions based at 3 geographical sites (Rochester, MN - MGR; Jacksonville, FL - MCF; and Phoenix/ Scottsdale, AZ - MCA). Our mission is to promote and facilitate research on the incidence, etiology, and molecular basis of cancer, and then through education and direct application of the results of such research, translate the discoveries into improved methods for cancer prevention, detection, diagnosis, prognosis, and therapy. MCCC, like Mayo Clinic in general, serves not only patients in the immediate geographical areas of MGR, MCF, and MCA, but also patients from throughout the USA and the rest of the world. MCCC has 10 research programs: Cell Biology; Developmental Therapeutics; Cancer Immunology & Immunotherapy; Gene & Virus Therapy; Women's Cancer; Gastrointestinal Cancer; Hematologic Malignancies; Neuro-oncology; Genetic Epidemiology & Risk Assessment; and Cancer Prevention & Control. Research is facilitated by: 1) 13 shared resources: Survey Research, Pharmacy, Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, Biospecimens Accessioning & Processing, Pathology Research Core, Transgenic & Knockout Core, Proteomics, Microscopy & Cell Analysis, Pharmacology, Gene & Virus Therapy, Cytogenetics, and Gene Analysis; and 2) clinical support management activities including Clinical Trials Office, PRMS, and Data & Safety Monitoring. Since the last renewal, MCCC has grown with an increase in overall peer-reviewed funding from $105.9M to $123.6M and an increase in NCI funding from $75.7M to $92.7M. Of particular note is a new Ovarian SPORE and a new training grant. Furthermore, there has been successful competitive renewal of 4 other SPOREs (Lymphoma, Brain, Breast, Pancreas), as well as several multi-disciplinary and training grants. Research productivity and excellence is demonstrated by high-impact clinical and scientific publications - several of which have led to changes in cancer care. As the MCCC moves forward, a major cross-programmatic effort will be to build on research started during the past grant period in the cancer genome with the development of new genome-guided therapy approaches.